Breathe On Me : Itachi x Sasuke : ItaSasu
by Jannasaur
Summary: Itachi accompanies Sasuke for a heated shower. Rated M for ItaSasu, PWP, AU, Lemons, Yaoi, Uchihacest and Shower Sex


**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; LEMONS (SEX), YAOI (MALE/MALE), SODOMY AND INCEST. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Romance / Family

Fandom: Naruto  
>Characters (pairing): Itachi Uchiha x Sasuke Uchiha<p>

Summary:  
>Itachi accompanies Sasuke for a heated shower. ItaSasu, PWP, AU, Lemons, Yaoi, Uchihacest and Shower Sex<p>

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, nor its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto© I make no money from this.

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; LEMONS (SEX), YAOI (MALE/MALE), SODOMY AND INCEST. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

* * *

><p>Breathe On Me<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi sat on the double bed, a remote in his hands as he flicked through the channels on the TV set. They had every single channel, yet the eldest Uchiha couldn't find one that appealed to his likes.<br>Suddenly, something that appealed to him walked into his bedroom. Itachi could hear what faintly sounded like the shower water running, and noticed the long white robe his brother was wearing.

"Are you getting in the shower, Sasuke?" He asked, turning the television set off and sitting up straight. He let his eyes run down Sasuke's body, imagining the smooth skin beneath that robe and he wanted nothing more than to rip it off his brother's body and to devour him whole.

"Yeah," he replied, standing by the end of his bed looking puzzled. "Do you know where the shampoo is?"

Itachi nodded and got up. He walked over to his bedroom door, across the hallway and into the bathroom. He opened the tall cupboard standing in the corner of the bathroom. Inside his hands roamed through their belongings, until coming upon the object which Sasuke desired. He curled his fingers around the bottle and pulled it out. "Here you go, Shampoo," he said, holding the bottle out for his brother.

"Thanks Itachi," he replied with a smile, trying to convey embarrassment as he took the bottle from his brother's out stretched hand.

"No problem, Sasuke." The elder responded. Staring at Sasuke's body from bottom to top, and his eyes met with his younger's. Itachi was tempted to join his younger sibling, since it had been a while since either of them had sex and he couldn't bring himself to let such a perfect opportunity slip. But after some thought, and seeing that Sasuke was just getting a shower, he decided to retreat. And as the he was walking out the bathroom door, Sasuke's hand grabbed his arm.

"The shower is big enough for both of us, Itachi." This was an invitation.

Itachi smirked turning around slowly, slapping his hands against Sasuke's slender, and unusual womanly hips. As he did, he pulled his brother's body into his and slammed their chests together. "If you wanted me to join you Sasuke, all you had to do was ask." The front of their bodies crashed up against the other as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and pressed their lips together. Itachi accepted the intrusion of his brother's probing tongue as it slid past his lips, begging and pleading for entry, and soon as his lips parted to allow the familiar organ into his mouth, Sasuke's tongue had already shoved its way inside the warm cavern of his older brother's mouth. Itachi moaned, and plunged his own tongue out for battle, allowing their wet tongues to brush up against the other and tangle in a slippery embrace for dominance. They kissed for a few seconds; tongue slapping against tongue, lips brushing against lips and soon they were breathing hard out their nostrils for air. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss first, and it was obvious that he had lost the battle, and had submerged to submissiveness.

Itachi let loose of his arms around Sasuke and instead spun him around so that he was facing the large mirror above the sink. He moved his own body behind Sasuke, and stood behind him, wrapping his arms around his younger brother's abdomen.

"What is it, Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he watched their reflection in the mirror. He looked at Itachi, who was stood behind him, and observed his face until he noticed the devilish glint in his eyes.

Itachi smirked and rested his chin upon his brother's shoulder. "Nothing," he smirked in a playful tone. His long and slender fingers ran up the opening of Sasuke's robe as he spoke, and then back down to the rope that held it all together. "But tonight," he whispered, pressing his lips to Sasuke's neck as he stared at his fingers rapping at the robe, "you won't call me Itachi; you will refer to me as, Master. Is that understood?"

Sasuke smirked, craning his neck to the side to allow Itachi's lips free movement over his exposed flesh and replied with a moan, "Yes, Master,"

The elder brother smirked, and slowly moved his fingers back up to the opening on Sasuke's robe, he rapped at the material before gently spreading the folded material apart, revealing his brother's chest.  
>Sasuke moaned as Itachi's soft fingertips came intact with his chest; running down his stomach and brushing past his nipples, which tingled and hardened instantly to his touch. Itachi's lips continued to move against Sasuke's neck, softly kissing and nipping the sensitive flesh, but careful not to give him a hickey; he didn't want their parents to see the marks of their love. He always saved his love bites for more hidden areas of his brother's body.<br>He let his eyes stare ahead of him, to where the large mirror hung on the tiled wall, and what a marvellous sight it was. A beautiful visionary, an artistic masterpiece, though it was far too beautiful and perfect for any artist to capture, and that was the image of his little brother, heated and thriving with passion and lust.  
>Sasuke's head was thrown to the side as Itachi kissed and licked at his nape, his chest exposed as his finger caressed the flesh, but lower down his brother's body the sight and stamp of his lust was obvious, for he was wonderfully hard.<br>Itachi continued to stare at Sasuke in the mirror and moved his hands quickly to the rope wrapped around his brother's waist. He loosened it in a hurry and threw open his robe, exposing the front of his brother's naked body, revealing the pale and milky colour of his skin. The creamy milk he longed to be swimming in and tasting from…

"Sasuke," he whispered, pulling his lips from his sibling's neck. "Look."

Sasuke's eyes opened and looked ahead of him into the mirror, to where he could see his naked body, and his hardened arousal standing proud between his legs. But why did Itachi want him to see this?

"I want you to watch as I touch you," he replied, as if he had read Sasuke's thought. "I want you to see how hot and beautiful you look when you're aroused."

Sasuke knew he was blushing, by the instant heat that warmed his cheeks and by the obvious red hue that donned his cheeks. But the mirror was slowly fogging up at the edges.

"Master," he whispered, remembering the name his brother had asked of him. He could feel his flesh heating up and shivering helplessly to Itachi's touch as his fingers moved over the hard flesh of his arousal.

"You're so wonderfully hard, Sasuke," he hissed, staring at his brother's face as he watched them both in the mirror; Itachi's fingers continued moving along the base of his baby brother's member before curling around the shaft completely.

"Wh– what about the shower?" He whimpered, he was usually the one to make his brother weak, but for once in a long while, his brother was taking full charge over him which caused him to fall completely submissive to his brother's demand and needy for his sexual organs to be attended to with dire heat, for he was Itachi's slave and always would be.

"The shower can wait for us," was all his brother muttered back as his lips nuzzled against his neck once again, warming his already moist skin with his wet tongue, lapping, and lapping against his flesh in a repetition of movements.

Sasuke moaned as he watched his brother's hand at his male organ, moving his hand up and down the loose skin at such a slow pace it was tantalizing. He moaned, and began to buck his hips into Itachi's hand, begging for more speed, but Itachi wasn't going to allow it. He ran his fingers to the tip of Sasuke's man-hood and rubbed the blushing tip teasingly, and watched the pre-cum beginning to dribble out.

"You're so wet Sasuke" he moaned as he pulled his hand away from his brother's arousal and went about his shoulders. He slowly slid the material of his robe back, so that it fell to their feet in an instant.

Sasuke now stood naked, still in front of the large mirror, except now he couldn't see the reflection of their bodies, only their silhouettes, blurred figures due to the condensed heat within the bathroom.  
>Itachi clasped his hands around Sasuke's bare shoulders and slowly turned him round to meet with his own eyes. As he spun Sasuke to face him, he couldn't help but gaze down his brother's naked form again; his toned physique, lean and slender...<p>

"I need you to help me undress," he smiled sweetly, wrapping one arm around his younger brother's waist to pull him closer.

Sasuke nodded and latched his fingers to the button on his older sibling's tight jeans. He popped the button and unzipped the jeans, before trailing his hands up Itachi's chest and unbuttoning each of his buttons. When he had the entire button's undone and revealed Itachi's smooth chest and toned abs, he ran his fingers down the naked torso. He enjoyed the way his heated flesh felt against his finger tips and noticed the hardening nipples on his chest.  
>He brushed his finger tips past one of the hardened nubs, and couldn't help but latch his lips to them. He pressed his lips to the rosy pink nipple and kissed it gently, slowly poking his tongue out to lick the nub, but Sasuke was aching, and he could tell Itachi was too by his obvious arousal; therefore he pulled his lips away from his brother's deliciously hard nipples, and helped him to undress.<p>

**x**

After undressing Itachi, they crawled into the bathtub and under the water sprouting from the Itachi messed up Sasuke's hair so that it was now messy and wet, running his fingers through it continuously; he liked it better this way. Sasuke did the same to Itachi's hair, pulling it out of its usual low pony tail, so that it now fell down his back. He gripped to the dark locks of his older brother's hair and pulled him closer so that their lips could embrace.  
>They kissed like they had done earlier, though this time, their naked bodies and hardened organs were rubbing against the other.<p>

Sasuke and Itachi both let throaty moans escape them as they kissed, while their lower organs crashed ferociously in slow and rough rubs. Their tongue laced and tangled with each other's, and their hands wondered curiously at chests, stomachs, down sides and hips, through tangled hair, down backs and grasping at rounded bottoms. They moaned and rubbed until they could no longer take the heat of foreplay.

"Master," Sasuke panted, looking up at Itachi's glossy eyes, glazed over with a mist of passion. "I can't take this anymore, I need you inside of me."

Itachi didn't reply and plunged back into the wet cavern of his brother's warm mouth, circling the tip of his tongue around Sasuke's. When he finally pulled away from the intensely sweet kiss, he panted for breath and spun his sibling round.

Sasuke's palms slapped against the misted tiles, dew drops of water droplets clinging to his wet skin and running down his back and to where his older brother's hands were clutching to; his hips.  
>Itachi dug his finger tips into his brother's sweet flesh, pulling apart his cheeks to allow himself a better view for his intrusion. He gritted his teeth and hissed with passion, he couldn't take this heat any longer! He plunged his index finger into his mouth, sucking and licking the digit before pressing it to the puckered hole. He circled the hole and massaged it gently as he swiftly made his entry.<br>The younger raven moaned aloud at the invasion of his brother's slender finger inside of him, wrapping his hands around his member, and moving it in sync with the gentle thrusts of Itachi's finger. Itachi pumped his finger in and out of his brother's tight circled muscles, stretching and pulling the skin, and thanks to the water running above them, it made the process easier.  
>He pulled his finger out and prepared himself for the larger intrusion.<p>

Itachi grabbed his hardened man hood and positioned the tip at Sasuke's entrance; it was pink and tight and awaiting him. He moaned, along with Sasuke as he probed it inside, slowly pushing his hips forward to assist the entering manhood until it slipped all the way in.

Sasuke moaned aloud, arching his back and digging his fingertips against the misted tiles. "Oh my God, Itachi." His mouth hung open and his eyes closed. He felt his brother's hard and long shaft slide in and out of his tight entrance, causing him to moan and pant lewdly in response.

Itachi groaned gently as he felt the sweeping pleasure take over his body. Sasuke felt so great around his member, so tight and warm and wet and he loved it. But he loved the moans that emitted from his younger brother's throat even more.

"I want to hear you call me Master, Sasuke," he instructed, gripping tight to his sibling's hips as he rocked into them, to and fro.

Sasuke licked his lower lip and moaned, "Master, oh, Master!"  
>-That was better.<br>The elder's pelvis continued to thrust into the younger's, in slow and smooth movements. But this was not enough for needy Sasuke, he wanted it harder, he wanted it faster, he wanted it deeper. "Master," he moaned, spreading his legs out more for balance. "Please give it to me, give it all to me."

A small smiled twitched at the corners of the eldest's lips, enjoying the dominance he held. "No," he replied with a grin.

Sasuke was befuddled. He pouted and turned his head slightly, but did not argue. Itachi wouldn't be able to go at it like this for too long.

As The older raven continued to slid into his brother in sweet and long and movements, Sasuke continued to moan to them. His voice was sweet and melodic as he moaned and panted deeply, and whispered the requested name; "Master," while his fingers slid up and down the loose skin of his arousal, but this was all too slow for his liking. He wanted to release himself. He pushed his rear back in sync with Itachi's slow thrusts, aching and silently begging for more pressure. Itachi grunted gently, and bit into his lower lip, he couldn't keep up with these slow movements, his lower organ was just begging for more force and pressure as Sasuke's was. Therefore he pulled his hips back, pulling himself nearly all out of his sibling before slamming himself all the way back in.  
>Sasuke shrieked.<p>

"Oh yes Master!" He moaned, "That's it!"

Sasuke could feel Itachi's hips beginning to pick up erratically in speed, feeling his two orbs, wet and damp with moisture, slap against his skin. The sounds of skin slapping skin, and the squelching sound of his now cum lathered male member sliding in and out of Sasuke's tight entrance became audible in the confines of the bathroom. They both moaned and cried out lewd words of passion as they each neared their climaxes…

Sasuke's fingers, which had been working vigorously at his hardened member were now covered in his seed; a white sticky substance. While Itachi, from behind, who had been working his own arousal and his brother's firm bottom, had too released his thick and creamy juices, but inside, therefore they were not visible, apart from the lines of white that dribbled down his twin's inner thighs.

**x**

After cleaning their selves up in the shower, and drying themselves, they now lay in bed, side by side and cuddled up close against each other's chests. Itachi looked down at Sasuke, smiling at him with a grin that could melt hearts. Sasuke smiled bashfully in response.

"I know I tell you this often, but I have to say to you everyday Sasuke… I love you." He whispered, for these were words only for Sasuke's ears, and he wanted him to feel like that. For this affair, this love they kept for each other was a secret, and this love was no one else's but theirs to have.

Sasuke giggled and placed a subtle peck upon Itachi's smiling lips. "I know," he replied, staring lovingly into his brother's eyes. "I love you too, Itachi."

Itachi smiled, and Sasuke laughed as he pulled his brother tighter into his arms, crushing him with his embrace. As soon as he had Sasuke settled comfortably against his body, in a perfect position that seemed almost as if their bodies were made for each other, he kissed his brother's forehead sweetly, then moved down to his brother's eyes, the tip of his nose, his cheeks and then down to his lips. He kissed the two rosy buds gently with his own, and murmured once again against Sasuke's lips, "I love you, I love you, I love you…"

* * *

><p>AN: Haha, I hope you enjoyed my very first Itachi/Sasuke Fanfiction. If you have any criticism, that is constructive, then feel free to kindly share that with me! But if you also have some love to share, then please do! All reviews are appreciated and loved by me, and it also encourages me to write more. I hope you enjoyed the story, and please tell me what you thought and if you'd like more Itachi/Sasuke :) Thank you


End file.
